


Legacy of Fart Warriors

by Cosettelicious



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: fartinggirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosettelicious/pseuds/Cosettelicious
Summary: Mae and Celica have a fart contest. Their farts and explosive, causing destruction in many places.





	Legacy of Fart Warriors

It all started when Celiica farted at a feast, just as Boey had filled his plate.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrttttttttttttttttttttttttttttmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmppppppppppppppppppppppp

Everyone ran at the horrific smell, abandon the food.

Well, almost everyone. Mae remained standing there. 

She wrapped her arms around Celica’s neck. “Never knew you had it in you,” she said.

“Don’t say stuff like that! It’s embarrassing!” Celica screamed.

“Oh come on,” Mae said. “Farting is awesome. But farting in public is even better.”

“Don’t tease me,” Celica said, looking away.

“I mean it!” Mae exclaimed. “Kinda wish it’d have been me who did it.”

“It’s not a fun thing,” Celica said. 

“But you broke a plate,” Mae said, showing her.

A plate had smashed on the ground in four pieces.

“Boey must’ve dropped that,” Celica said.

“Nope,” Mae replied, shaking her head. “I’ll prove it to you.”

She held a plate up to Celica’s butt. “Fart again.”

“No way! I’m not farting on command!” her mistress said.

“Oh come on,” Mae said, grinning and trying to convince her. “All right then. Since you don’t believe me, I will show you.”

She sat her super cute butt on the plate and let out a maor fart.

Ffffffffffffffffffffffffrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbppppppppppppppppppppppptttttttttttttttttttttttgggggggggggggggggg

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjppppppppppppppppppppppphhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhssssssssssssssssssstttttttttttttttttvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

“Gosh, that’s intense!” Celica said, standing up and daring to a point seven feet away.

“Oh come on, you need to see the plate,” Mae said, coming p behind her and pushng her forward to look at it.

The terrible smell of bear and armadillo meat and potatoes having emerged as gas from Mae’s anus still lingered. But Celica let herself be thrust forward, to check on the plate.

And she let out a gasp.

The plate really had been smashed in four. And looking at her butt, Celica didn’t believe Mae had done it with pressure alone.

“But how?” Celica asked. “Farts can’t be that strong.”

“But they can!” Mae exclaimed. “And what’s even better is that we can do better!”

“Huh? Better than breaking plates?”

“Yup, watch,” Mae said, winking. She pushed her butt against the table.

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggfffffffffffffffffffffffffffttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Jjjjjjjggggggggggggggggggggggggllllllllllllllllllllbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Tttttttttttttttrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

A loud cracking sound was heard. And the bale spit apart.Sending traps down through the crack to the ground below.

“What?” Celica asked. “A fart cannot do this!”

“You saw it with your own eyes,” Mae said.

Celica gagged at the smell. She thought of pinching herself, or rubbing her eyes. No way was this real. Fart splitting a table in two? She’d wake up from this and discover it was all a very weird dream.

Then what? Well, it’d make things awkward when she saw Mae. But would she remember this dream then anyway?

Mae pecked Celica on the cheek. “Say, I’vve got an idea.”

“What idea?” Celica asked. In her head, she was thinking, I’ll wake up soon, right?

“We’re going to have a fart contest,” Mae said, grinning.

“What? That’s ridiculous.”

“But didn’t you tell me a woman should be herself? You don’t seem to have a problem clearing a table. Surely you can do this?”

“But I don’t know how I cracked thhe plate in the first place!” Celica protests.

“It’s simple, really,” Mae said. “It’s a natural evolution of farting. That’s how I know you’re ready for this.”

“What, you think I can blow up a table?”I believe in you.”

“I was joking,” Celica said.

Mae pointed at Celica’s butt. “Trust me, you can do it.”

“Coach me?” Celica asked.

“You have to figure it out on your own.”

Sighing, Celica walked toward the table and set her butt to the wood, feeling ridiculous.

She let out a tiny fart.

Ttttttrrrrrrrrrrgggggggg

Mae shook her head. “Not strong enough.”

“I don’t get it, though. Please show me.”

“Do you think your fart is strong enough to make the table explode?”

“Um, no.”

“Well, there’s the first issue to address,” Mae said. “If you don’t think you can do it, you won’t figure it out.”

“Seriously, might as well just declare you the winner,” Celica said. “I can’t…”

“Imagine that that table is an enemy. You are on the battlefield, and your sword is knocked from your hand. The only weapon you have left is your butt. What do you do?”

“A posterior can’t be a weapon,” Celica said.

“In this scenario, it’s your only hope of survival.”

Celica shut her eyes. Only a fart could prevent her from dying? You had to be kidding.

“The enemy is coming at you with fire! You have to act or youo will die!”

Celica tried but the next blast of fart which erupted from her butt had no noticeable effect on the table.

Mmmmmmmmmllllllllllllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

“Imagine that they’re coming at you with fire,” Mae instructed.

Suddenly Celica understood. In order to do this, she needed to summon her fears and face them.

Tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttssssssssssssssssssssssdddddddddddddddddddddddzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhgggggggggggggggggg

Her butt felt as if it were on fire. And she knew the smell must be enough to knock someone out.

But when she turned around, and saw that there were no traces of the physical table which had been there but a moment before, and only ashes, she was bewildered.

“You did it, Celica!” Mae said, wrapping her arms around her neck. “You made the whole table explode! Now we can begin our contest!”

Then Mae coughed. “Oh gosh, the stink!” She waved her hand in front of her nose. 

“So we’re really going to do the contest, then?” Celica asked.

“Yes, of course!” Mae exclaimed. “Now that you know how to channel your energy,” it will work.”

She led Celica over to some trees. 

“Now let’s get started,” she said.

She set her butt against a row of flowers, and let out a big huge fart.

Tttttttttttttttttttsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrjjjjjjjjjjj

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhggggggggggggggggggggggggggggsssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Dddddddddddddddddddhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhppppppppppppppppppppppggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

When she stood up, they both looked at the flowers.

They were all blackened and lifeless.

Celica had a tough time breathing being so near the area. She wondered if that was painful for Mae to do. But after all, they were just flowers.

“So the way the contest works is that we keep outdoing each other till we can’t anymore,” Mae said. “So your next farts have to be more destructive than that one, or I win.”

Celica stared in disbelief. So her fart had to be stronger than one which made flowers decay. Goodness, that was a tall order.

Speaking of tall, she noticed a long tree,, the highest in this forest.

Inwardly, she scoffed at the idea. A fart can’t do anything to a tree.

But she set her butt to it anyway, rubbing it against the bark.

She imagined enemies swarming against her. Only her butt stood between them killing her and survival. All she had to do was release a fart powerful enough to subdue them.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrjjjjjjjjjjjjjjpppppppppppppppppppwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhggggggggggggggggggggggggllllllllllllllllllllll

Ttttttttttttttthhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbnnnnnnnnnnnnnvvvvvvvvvv

Ggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbppppppppooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

A horrific snapping sound alerted her to look behind her and jump to the left, pushing Mae out of the way to protect her, as the massive tree pushed aside many of its brothers on its way to smack into the Earth, felled by the gas of a human young woman, not even matching to one-seventh of the tree’s height.

“Impressive!” Mae shouted. “Now watch me.”

She rubbed her butt against the bark of two different trees. 

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrtttttttttttttttttttttttttyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyymmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Fffffffffffffffffffffftttttttttttttttttttttyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Kkkkkkkklllllllllllllllllllvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmppppppppppppppppp

The whole ground shook and Celica fell backward. Mae barreled into her as bothh trees she farted near smacked against one another on their way to join their fallen comrade.

“Gosh, that’s impressive,” Celica said. She began running around several trees, pressing her butt against a couple real quick, then continuing at her steadfast pace, farting all the way.

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjggggggggggggggggggggggggggggvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvllllllllllllllll

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwllllllllllllllllllllllllllpppppppppppppppp

Mmmmmmmmmmmmvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvbbbnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnchchchuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Five trees separated from their ends, abandon life amidst the foul, noisome air.

“I can do you one better,” Mae said.

She sat atop the highest of the felled trees, and the farts which ripped from her butt were so bad that Celica had to retreat about a hundred yards.

Ttttttttttttttttttttttvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggbbvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Ytytytapppppppppppppppppppppppbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbaaaaaaaaaafffffffffffffffffftttttttttttttttttt

Llllllllllllllllllzzzzzzzzzzzzbbbbbbbbbbbmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmvvvvvvvvvvviiiiiiii

Although an actual BOOM sound hadn’t occurred, the fact that only ashes remained of the eight trees the girls had felled together attested to the same effect as that of a bomb.

Even so, tons of trees remained. Celica knew of only one way to win this next round.

She began running extremely fast amidst all the remaining trees in the area, which were most of the forest. After zipping through three times, she bent down and stuck her butt in the air.

Gggggggggggggggvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvccccccccccccclllllllllllllllllllllllllmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjddddddddddddddddddddlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhgggggggggggggggggggggggggggooooooooooooooooooooozzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

This time Mae had to retreat. Not only because of the horrendous smell, but also because all the trees fell, most of them turning to ash.

“What the heck, Celica! You just demolished a forest.”

“All in good fun,” Celica said, cheerily.

Mae clapped her on the back. “Glad to see you see my way of things, now”

“Been a pleasure so far,” Celica said, smiling. “Never knew farting could be this enjoyable.”

“Well, round one goes to you, clearly,” Mae said. “But now we need to do round two.”

Mae grabbed Celica’s hand and started leading her away from the area which was no longer a forest but looked like it had been nuked.

They went past where the table had been. Nothing but smoldering ash remained for a long ways along the area.

Soon they reached a shed where weapons and gardening tools were kept. Mae cranked the door open with her foot and took out a flowerpot.

“I’ll start this round by destroying this,” she said, holding it up. “Instead of cracking it, like we did the plates, I’ll make it feel the wrath of a fart.”

“You’re so into this Mae,” Celica said. It seemed to her that her friend had been hoping something like this would happen for a long time. That is strange, but the idea thrilled her. Just the two of them doing something exciting together! What an undertaking.

Mae’s butt rumbled.

Ddddddddddddddrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrppppppppppppppppppzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The flowerpot exploded as if a hand grenade had hit it. Bits and pieces flew everywhere, and the entire area smelled like a sewer.

Mae then dashed inside and returned wit a sword. “Now you do something to this.”

“But Mae…” Celica said. Before they had only messed with a wooden table and trees.

This however, was made of steel. Farts can’t break through steel.

She squatted down over the sword, anyway, and farted.

Tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrsssssssssssssssssppppppppppppppppppppppffffffffffffff

But when she stood up, the sword remained the way it had been before.

“Hmmm,” Mae said. “I think for this you need to change how you do the fart. In the first round, you used fear and the scenario that only your fart could rescue you from enemies. Now you need to summon a different emotion.”

“What kind of emotion?” Celica asked.

“Anger. You need to imagine that your enemies have killed the people closest to you. And you have to make them pay.”

“The people closest to me?” Celica asked. An image of Mae lyng on the ground with a stream running from her pale body entered her head….

ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjgggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhh

…her butt hissed.

She clenched her fists and grinded her teeth, as if that had happened to Mae for real.

Tttttttttttttttttttttttttttssssssssssssssssssssssssssssgggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssspppppppppppppppppppppp

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

When she stood up, Mae was pinching her nose from the foul smell.

The sword had not been destroyed. Instead,, it had changed.

Where sleek steel had formed the blade before, now the weapon was a murky brown. 

A loud grunt alerted them to the presence of a man watching them.

“Wow, two pretty lasses I’ve found! How I’d love to see what’s under those garments you’re wearing. Smells bad here, though, better take you somewhere so my cologne can fill your nostrils with sweetness.”

Mae picked up the sword, and slashed at the brute.

He tried to snatch it out from her grip. But she held on tightly. She slashed at hi biceps. A deep gash ran through.

Suddenly his eyes watered. “No, have mercy on me! The stink is so bad!”

“You haven’t even smelled anything yet,” Mae said, joyously, sticking her butt in his face.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhffffffffffffffffttttttttttttttttttttttttbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyppppppppppppppppppppbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbffffffffffffffffffffffttttttttttttttttttttt

Ggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyppppppppppppp

The man fell backward, passed out. 

Celica clapped at the show, and Mae took a bow.

“Excellent work! Now I see farting can be used against an enemy for real.”

“Of course it can,” Mae said. “I’m so glad I got to show you that. Not the first time I’ve done it, either.”

“Guess it’s your turn now,” Celica said.

“Naw,” Mae said. “Farting on him was my move. It’s yours again.”

“So I’m next?” Celica asked. “But I can’t outdo knocking out a man with fart.”

“Sure you can,” Mae said. “Let’s enter the shed.”

She pulled Celica in. She reached up and from the sunlight outside, Celica saw many swords lining the walls.

“Use your angry fart to make them look like this one,” Mae said, holding up the sword Celica had already changed.

“Are you kidding? Fartng on all of these swords?”

“Maybe you don’t need to do that on all of them. You can just fart out in the shed and it will work.”

“You sure?” Celica asked, skeptically.

“I dunno,” Mae said, pressing her hand to her cheek. “But my theory says it should.”

“Fine, I’ll try,” Celica said. She bent down, reaching for toes, heradorable butt in the air.

Tttttttttttttttttttttssssssssssssssssssssssssvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Gggggggggggggggggggggggggggppppppppppppppppppppppbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbfffffffffffffffttttttttttttttttttttttt

Lllllllllllllllllllccccccccccccccccccccrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssjjjjjjjjjjyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy

Ppppppppppppppppppjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrssssssssssssssssssssstttttttttttttttttgggggggggggggggggg

Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiyyyyyyyyyyyyyyllllllllllllllllllllllbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Mae kept gagging constantly, the foul air was even more difficult to breathe with when shen in this small shed.

She opened her eyes through the smog the fart effects had caused. And noticed that most of the words had become like the other, losing their shiny slimmer. 

“You did it, Celica!” Mae said, throwing her arms around her.

“Really?” Celica asked. “I didn’t think my anger could be this strong.”

“What did you think about though?”

“That man outside,” Celica said, blushing. “I imagined he had taken us and we were taken from our comrades. Of course that made me angry.”

“Ah, I see. Well, you’ve mastered fear farts and angry farts. You’re really knocking the competition out.” 

“But I’m competing against you.”

“Yes, but I’m going to win this round, Celica.” Mae said. Leading her outside, Mae stopped her a few feet away from the shed, then she set her butt against it.

Tttttttttttttttttttttttssssssssssssssssssssssaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrkkkkkkkkk

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaafffffffffffffffffttttttttttttttttttttzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

A great spark erupted from her butt. A ball of flame engulfed the shed, making its debris spit out every which way. 

She pranced toward Celica, who had placed a cloth over her nose to still retain the ability to breathe. 

“Guess I win round two!” Mae said.

“I prefer it that way,” Celica said. “So I can win in round three.”

“You wish!” Mae said winking. “I will be the one to win!”

“We’ll see,” Celica said, letting Mae lead her away.

“Hey look!” Mae pointed to where the shed had been, but now ashes lady everywhere. Celica didn’t know what she was pointing at at first. But then she noticed.

The swords lay in a pile, unharmed by the explosive force of Mae’s flatulence.

“How is that even possible?” Mae asked. “If they were normal swords, they’d be smouldering right now.”

“I think I changed them,” Celica sad. “With my angry farts.”

“You did, but goodness. We should give this kind of sword a name,” Mae said, picking up one.

“A name?” Celica asked.

“Yes! How about fartsword?”

“Sounds good to me.”

A laughing voice alerted them to the presence of another fellow, a skinny man with buck teeth.

“Swords that are immune to destructive fire! I must wield one!”

He reached for one, and started to lit it.

“Oh gosh, the smell! And this sword is so heavy! I can’t swing it! Help!”

He fell over backward.

Mae darted over and lifted the sword easily. “It’s not heavy,” she said. “What’s he talking about?”

Celica lifted a giant broadsword with ease in one hand and a rapier with the other.

“They’re all really light to pick up,” she said.

“Hmmm, maybe only girls can wield fartswords? That sounds relaly cool,” Mae said.

“Well, it’s worth considering. But we still have a fart competition, right?”

“Yes, of course!” Mae said, grabbing Celica’s hand and leading the trail away, causing the latter to drop both swords.

They arrived at the outskirts of a city, right outside the gate leading into it.

“I’m going to demolish the gate,” Mae announced.

“But won’t that get us in trouble?”Celica asked.

“Nah,” Mae said. “By the time we’re through, this city will be history.”

“What?” Celica asked. “We’re not going to explode an entire city, are we?”

“Yes, we are,” Mae said. “This is the city of Ilbron. It must be destroyed.”

Ilbron. Celica knew that name. It was a city where girls were sold into slavery.

“But won’t everyone in the city die when we explode it?”

“That’s what I’m counting on,” Mae said. “They’re wicked.”

She rubbed her butt up and down against the gate wall.

Ttttttttttttttttttttttttssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssffffffffffffffffffffffgggggggggggggggggggg

Kkkkkkkkkkkkwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmllllllllllllll

Jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

The entire ground shook with the force of her fart. A huge crack appeared along the gate, inundating all the way around. At last it collapsed.

Coughing and gagging, Celica took a couple of steps backward, when she saw a multitude of men rushing toward them.

“Those girls have destroyed our wall! Capture them and turn them into slaves!”

Mae rushed at one armed warrior and pushed the sword tip she held onto at his breastplate, slicing it in pieces.

“Impossible!” he shouted. “This is rhino armor! Impenetrable!”

“Yeah, well, this is a fartsword, which says Ha-ha to your pathetic armor.”

Many men were advancing toward Celica though, as Mae sliced at that brute. Having no swords to protect her, the men grinned.

“She’ll be easy to catch,” one of them said, as they closed in, surrounding her.

She bent down touching her toes.

Tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttssssssssssssssssssssssssffffffffffffffffffffffffrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Ggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Llllllllllllllllllllttttttttttttttttttttttbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaffffffffffffffffffttttttttttttt

“What is that awful smell?” one of the men asked.

“She farted,” another said.

“I don’t care if she does that, we must take her in and chain her up!” a third said.

Celica sighed. It was time for a big one. A massive, aner---filled fart, fueled by the images running through her head now.

Mae taken by these horrible monsters, with handcuffs and chains around her, forced to obey their every move or not get fed, and forced to eat if she refused that…

No one who could do that to her friend would live to tell the tale. With murder in her heart, she unleashed the gas.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssstttttttttttttttttttttttjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaafffffffffffffffffffffffffttttttttttttttpppppppppppppppppp

Bursts of flame erupted from her anus, while a huge crack in the earth swallowed a few of the men, and the fire lapped up the rest. 

The ground resealed itself and the fire died away with a strong breeze, revealing that ll the men were gone except for the one Mae had battled, who lay unconscious on the ground, her butt on his face as she started her own fart.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttsssssssssssssssssssjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Celica grinned at her, but then she noticed a staggering soldier coming toward them.

“Huh? I thought all the men were killed,” she said.

Mae rushed forward and ripped the helmet off the soldier. Dark hair fell in waves. And a very cute face. Pleading.

“Sorry for this, you two,” she said. “I was forced to fight with them.”

“It’s okay,” Mae said. “We’re about to destroy the city.”

“You can’t tell her that!” Celica said, shocked.

“She has a right to know,” Mae said. “But now its my turn let out the biggest fart either of us have done all day.”

She set her butt against the a bulding a ways away, rubbing it up and down.

Tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjssssssssssssssssssssstttttttttttttttttttttttttttkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllssssssssssssssssssssrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggggg

Jjjnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyyyyyyytttttttttttttrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Sssssssssssssssssssjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjggggggggggggggggggggggggggggffffffffffffffffffffffhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooooooooosssssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Celica and the soldier girl fell to their knees, as the earth tremored and buldings exploded. The odor was like a hurricane, hurling all around everywhere. Celica breathed it in and regretted it. It filled her lungs with the stink, and she gagged nonstop for seven minutes.

Speaking of doing something incessantly, Mae remained farting where she stood. The roof of a building a thousand feet away collapsed. Then a tall tower shook, swyng, before it thundered against the ground, bowing to the strength of Mae’s ass.

More men yelled and were seen charging at them. But their eyes watered as they stepped withn the ever---increasing area of masses of fart floating as far as it could reach. Breathing it in, they had trouble advancing. The ones who dared to get closer found themselves walking into a huge blast just as Mae released it, crashing into their bodies and separating their atoms at such a high rate that heir bodies could not stay put together as flames rippled across their skin, ending their lves.

Mae didn’t stop either. Spurts of her fart were affecting buildings on thhe opposite side of the city which wasn’t really a city much anymore.

Then Celica noticed the men coming from the other side. They all had clothespins on and were fireproof armor.

They were getting close to Mae. Celica had to do some handsprings to reach Mae n tme.

“You can’t stop us with your fire gas,” one guy said. His face turned green as he said this and he crumpled to the ground, however.

“You can’t open your mouth and breathe in my fart without being knocked out!” Mae exclaimed.

“No, but we can still take you captive!” said another man, though he also hit the ground hard, unable to remain standing.

“Celica, they’re immune to fire! I need you to use a different kind of fart to stop them! I’m busy working on the buildings at the far end and can’t change to the other sort yet.”

“I’ve already done anger farts and fear farts,” Celica said. “What’s left?”

“Enslavement,” a man said, gripping her by the neck.

“Joy!” Mae said. “You need to channel excitement and pleasure into your farts this time! It’s the only way to take them down!”

Joy, huh? Celica thought about how she had felt all day, traveling with Mae, making the fartswords, seeing that her fart could make trees tumble, something she had never thought possible before today.

Tttttttttttttttttttttttsssssssssssssssssssggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

….went her butt.

Zaps of electricity shot out slamming into the man holding her. Being electrocuted, he released his hold on her. Just as two more blokes grabbed her.

Fffffffffffffffffffffffsssssssssssssssssstttttttttttttrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmpppppppppppppppppppllllllllllllllllllllllllgggggggggggg

Both guys were felled by lightning. 

The other men started to get afraid. They began retreating.

“You’re not getting away!”

Celica bent down and touched her toes, thinking of all the happy times she had with Mae.

Tttttttttttttttttttjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjsssssssssssssssssssfffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrjjjjjjjjjpppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzssssssssssssssssssssssfffffffffffffffffffff

Hundreds of volts of electricity shot out of her rear end, striking down each one of the fleeing men. 

Electrified, blackened, and the clothespins on their noses snapping off, the men also had to deal with horrifying smells, or at least they would have if they were still alive.

Across on the other side of the now flattened city, the final buildings which had been against the gate on the opposite side succumbed to Mae’s explosive farts.

Not a man in the entire city of Ilbron survived the fart onslaught.

Young women who looked so unhappy and downtrodden that seeing them could make anyone cry to see them walked through the fog.

Mae and Celica watched as they came nearer.

“You have freed us!” one girl said, as joyously as she could muster. Which wasn’t very loudly. Or brightly. She looked so defeated, Celica had to struggle not to hug her.

“The fart didn’t affect you?” Mae asked.

“We honestly think it’s the most wonderful smell in the world,” the girl said. “The smell of freedom.”

“Then we ought to give them a final chorus,” Mae said. “To celebrate their newfound freedom.”

“Sure thing,” Celica said.

This time both she and Mae stood side by side, reachhng for their toes. 

Tttttttttttttttttttttssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

…went Mae’s butt.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllpppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

…went Celica’s butt.

All the girls there breathed in the farts with as much of a smile as they could form, some even daring to get a few feet away, drop down on their knees and sniff the massive blasts.

At that moment, some slavedrivers pulled in, a horsedrawn carriage with shackled girls in the back. Three men hopped out.

“What have you done to this magnificent city?” one of them asked.

“Destroyed it,” Mae said, standing upright. “And we’ll do the same to you. Isn’t that right, Celica?”

“It is,” Celica said, nodding.

They each rubbed their butts against two of the three men, and Mae let ripple a fart fueled by anger, full of fire, while Celica unleashed a behemoth which received its energy from her pure joy.

Tttttttttttttttttsssssssssssssssssssssssssfffffffffffffffffffffftttttttttttttttttttttttt

Bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggggggggggggggggg

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzffffffffffffffffffffffmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmfffffffffffffffff 

Incinerated and zappled, all three men croaked on the spot. Then both Mae and Celica farted in unison against the carriage, desttroyng the shackles which held the girls bound.

They all decided to celebrate and went to oin the rest of their troops, though knowing that when asked what they had been doing all day, would be difficult to explain.

“Say, Mae, who won our fart contest, anyhow?” Celica asked.

“Well, I’d say it was a draw, wouldn’t you? I couldn’t have blown up the city fully without your help.”

“And I couldn’t have figured out how to do the joy farts against the dangerous men without your guidance.”

“So yeah we both did spectacularly today,” Mae said. “I’m all for calling it a draw if you are.”

“Absolutely,” Celica said. And they went arm in arm to join the feast that would be served when they arrived bac at camp.

As she sat down to eat, Celica couldn’t help noticing that whenever she looked at food now, she thought of how wonderful t would be to fart it out. This had never happened before. She wondered if Mae thought the same way. She’d have to make a mental note to ask her later. When they were alone.


End file.
